There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been many different types and kinds of communication networks. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,181; 5,590,131; 5,936,949; 5,966,163; 6,278,713; 6,292,493; 6,370,153; and 6,408,009. See also, Patent Cooperation Treaty, patent applications WO98/47236 and WO96/33590.
However, none of the foregoing patents disclose the “last mile problem,” wherein a low cost scalable multi-functional network communication technique is provided for a premises such as private residences and businesses distributed throughout a large geographical location. In this regard, no one has successfully suggested the provision of such a communication network for low cost 2-way digital communication connectivity, in a large metropolitan or rural area.
Modernly, fiber optic cable systems require the installation of cables to each individual premise of a subscriber. Such an undertaking is, of course, quite expensive and time consuming to install.